Sweet Sixteen
by suburbs
Summary: Nate gets a very grumpy birthday girl when he calls Caitlyn to say "Happy Birthday!"


_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock._

_A/N: A thousand apologies for this story. I really wanted to write something for crazinessgirl3's big birthday today, but I had nothing. So I forced this. But it is the thought that counts, right? So… happy birthday, Kristin!_

Nate waited impatiently for Caitlyn to pick up her phone. He'd called three times in the past hour to tell her, "Happy Birthday," but she wasn't picking up. If she didn't answer soon, it would no longer be her birthday, and he was pretty sure it was important to at least speak with your best friend on her sweet sixteen.

At least he hoped she thought it was important. With Caitlyn, you never knew.

He smiled as he heard a girl's voice instead of a pre-recorded message.

"Caitlyn's phone, Mitchie speaking."

Then he frowned. Not that he didn't like Mitchie, but she wasn't the person he wanted to be talking to right now.

"Hi Mitch," he said, trying not to sound frustrated. "Where's Cait? I've been trying to get a hold of her to wish her a happy birthday."

He heard the girl on the other end sigh. "She's in a mood right now and doesn't want to be disturbed."

He winced, remembering a few of the times he had seen Caitlyn in what could be described as a mood. She would get really cranky and cut herself off from everyone, including him. "I take it this isn't a happy, party mood?"

"Not exactly," Mitchie replied dryly.

"What's the matter? Didn't she have a good birthday?" Nate asked worriedly. "I thought her parents were getting her a car."

"They did. And she even passed her driving exam."

"Then why is she upset?"

He heard Mitchie sigh again. "I don't know. She's not choosing to share that with me. She's just laying on her bed with her headphones on blasting depressing music and staring at the ceiling. I'm about to give up and go to bed."

Somehow the thought of Caitlyn miserable on her birthday made his stomach clench. He hated when she was upset, and it was even worse when he couldn't be with her to cheer her up. It made him feel so helpless.

"Before you go to bed, do you think you could yank those headphones off her and hand her the phone?" He asked.

"Seriously?" Mitchie sounded incredulous. "Have you met Caitlyn? I'd like to make it to my sixteenth birthday, Nate."

"I'll take all the blame – just pull them off and run," he said with a hint of amusement. He knew that Mitchie was only half-joking; Caitlyn could be pretty scary when she was angry.

"Fine, but only because you're the one person who might get her to snap out of it," she said seriously, which made him smile. He heard Mitchie take a deep breath and then there was a loud, angry cry and a sound which he thought might be the phone dropping on Caitlyn's hardwood floor followed by a door slamming.

In the background he could hear Caitlyn muttering to herself, and then she must have picked up the phone because he heard her bark, "What do you want, Nate?"

Instead of reacting to her rudeness, he said cheerfully, "I just wanted to wish my best friend a very happy birthday."

"Oh," she said flatly.

"So happy birthday, Caity," he said with slightly less enthusiasm. When she didn't respond immediately, he added quickly, "I'm sorry I didn't send you anything to open on the actual day, but I wanted to give you your present when I see you next week."

"You didn't have to get me anything," she answered, this time sounding a less angry and more sad.

"Of course I got you something," he scoffed.

In fact, he had spent weeks trying to figure out what to get the girl who had slowly become the most important person in his life. He wasn't sure if she was going to like the sterling silver necklace in the robin's egg blue box that was packed in his suitcase, but he was hoping that the heart key pendant would give her a clue that he was starting to see her as more than his best friend. But with Caitlyn, you never knew. She could be touched by the gesture or mock him mercilessly for being a sap.

"So why didn't you pick up the phone?" He finally asked when she once again didn't respond to his comment.

"I didn't feel like talking to anyone," she mumbled.

"Why not? It's your birthday! And Mitchie and her mom drove for hours to see you," he said. "You should be eating cake and watching movies with her or driving around in your new car or something."

"I know," she snapped. "I know that I'm a horrible person, but I didn't ask her to come. And I didn't ask my parents to get me a car. I didn't want any of this."

He could hear that she was fighting back tears and wondered what on earth was wrong. Caitlyn had a temper, but she very rarely ever cried. His voice full of concern, he asked, "Cait, what's the matter? Please tell me!"

She took a shuttering breath and stammered out, "I just wanted… I mean I knew it wouldn't happen, but I had sort of hoped…"

As he listened to her flounder, he began to suspect that he knew what she was trying to say. Even though he had told her that he couldn't make it on her birthday, she had hoped that he would be there – that her best friend would show up and surprise her.

He was pretty sure she was crying on her birthday because of him, which made him feel like a total jerk.

"You hoped I was coming for your birthday?" He finished for her, half hoping he was wrong. If he was lucky it would be something else entirely, and she would mock him for being self-centered enough to think she was upset over him.

"Yeah," she admitted quietly. "I just really wanted you to be here."

His chest hurt as he closed his eyes, wishing he could somehow click his heels and be transported across the country to her room. "I really wanted to be there, Caity," he said earnestly, hoping that she knew that he meant it. "But we had an interview today and a concert tomorrow and I couldn't make it there and back in time. I promise I checked."

"I know you did. You told me last week." She hesitated before whispering, "There was just something I needed you for today."

He winced at how sad and vulnerable she sounded. "Is it something I can do next week? Cause I will be there Friday right when you get out of school, and we can do whatever you want all weekend. I don't have to leave until Monday morning."

"I guess," she replied. "But really it doesn't matter, I'm already sweet sixteen and pathetic. Plus you'd probably be disgusted at the idea anyway."

She had totally lost him. Usually he could follow Caitlyn's crazy leaps, but this time he had no idea what she was rambling about.

"Caitlyn," he said firmly. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter," she answered dismissively.

"It does!"

"Seriously, I'm in a crappy mood already; I don't need you making fun of me."

"Caitlyn Marie Gellar," he said frustrated with her, "what are you talking about?"

"Fine," she snapped at him. "I'm sixteen, and I'm pathetic and I've never been kissed."

Nate felt his heart kick into overdrive at the implication. "You wanted me to kiss you on your birthday?" He asked in shock.

"Yes," she said curtly.

"And you thought I would be disgusted at the idea?"

"Maybe."

"God, Caitlyn," he said with a laugh, "there is absolutely nothing disgusting about the idea of kissing you. In fact, it's pretty much the best idea you've ever had!"

"Are you making fun of me?" She sounded a little hurt at the idea.

"No!" He glanced over at his luggage and made a decision. "Look, I was planning on telling you this next week when I gave you the super-sappy present I bought you, but I really like you Caitlyn. As more than a best friend. And kissing you has pretty much been on my mind for months now."

"Really?"

"Really," he said firmly.

"Oh."

He waited for her to tell him she liked him too or to tease him or anything, but there was just silence on the other end of the phone. "Aren't you going to say something?" He finally asked.

"You aren't just saying this to cheer me up on my birthday, are you?"

"No!"

He could picture the smile on her face as he heard her say, "I like you too, Nate."

"Excellent," he said with a grin on his face. "And next week I promise to take care of that never been kissed thing."

"You don't even need to say hello first," she joked. "Just get straight to the kissing."

He laughed, "Good to know." After a moment, he said softly, "Happy birthday, Caity."


End file.
